The specification relates to system access control. In particular, the specification relates to controlling access to a cloud-based service. A cloud-based service includes one or more of a web service, an application and an operating system.
Cloud computing technology delivers computing power and storage capacity as a service to a community of user devices via a network. Application and data are stored on a cloud server. A user device accesses the applications and data using a client that stores and executes a browser application.